The Flute an itty bitty scene
by pookenstein
Summary: Just a quick study of Bishop, trying to capture his voice and actions for my longer piece Masks . Can you Bishop fangirls let me know if I've got the voice/mannerisms down? Thanks!


**Author's Note: This is just a little bitty scene that I wrote trying to get a feel for Bishop's voice and character. It would be hugely helpful if you guys could let me know if I succeeded. Thanks!**

Though the hearth fires were far away, Thea could smell them as if she were close enough to stir the cooking pots that likely hung above them. Leaning against a tree several miles from the Keep, she fingered the holes of the pipe flute Bevil had given her when she was girl. Her fingers traced the notes of an old song she had played so often that it seemed the memory was no longer just in her head but in her fingers as well. She did not blow into the flute, content to trace the familiar notes across its smooth surface. Above her, on a low branch, Brom happily groomed himself, glad to be away from the confines of the Keep.

She, too, cherished moments like these when she could get away from its noise and bustle and smells, away from its seemingly endless demands and paperwork. She was eager to be done with this business so that she could pass the Keep's ownership to Casavir, as she had discussed with Nasher. Unfortunately, she had not discussed these plans with the paladin yet but she would have to, and soon.

A change in the air around her startled her from her thoughts. Someone was nearby. Scents she recognized now: Karnwyr and Bishop. She tucked the flute back into her belt and turned to leave. The last thing she needed was his kind of company.

"Captain."

The nearness of his voice startled her. It disturbed her that he could get so close before she could sense him. She leaned her shoulder against the tree again as he approached from her right.

"Bishop."

"I hope I'm not disturbing your peaceful meditation," he said sarcastically. "Can you actually play that thing or is it just a nervous habit?"

For a moment, she had no idea what he was referring to. Then it hit her: he had seen the flute. Her jaw tightened involuntarily. She decided to ignore his question. "What brings you here?"

He paused for a moment, as if thinking about whether he should pursue his question or not. Apparently, he decided against it because he said: "Needed to get away from all the noise. The little half-man's attempts at entertainment are wearing on my last nerve."

Thea nodded noncommittally. She could feel his wandering eyes on her, could feel them probing at her as if digging for some treasure. She kept her eyes forward, giving the illusion that she was looking out past the treeline into the fields that bordered the Keep. Dusk was rapidly falling. She could smell its particular scent underneath the cool, sharp autumn air. Above them, the wind shook the branches, making the leaves whisper at them.

Then Karnwyr's wet nose was in her palm. The gesture, so tender and unexpected, made her smile. She crouched to pet the wolf. His thick fur felt heavy and cool in her hands. She scratched at his ear and he rolled onto his back for her.

"He likes you," Bishop said. She could hear the smile in his words. "You know why?"

She didn't answer. Most likely this was leading to some punchline, probably at her expense.

"You won't even venture a guess?" He gave an exaggerated sigh, to show how _patient_ and _long-suffering_ he was being with her. "Alright then, I'll tell you: you're not afraid of him like the others are."

After a moment, she stood. "Once you understand an animal, you don't have to be afraid of it."

"See? And that's why you and he _understand_ each other." His voice was heavy with meaning.

She barely heard him close the distance between them. He was suddenly behind her and too close. She could feel the heat of his body. Her hand went to the hilt of her scimitar but he placed his hand over hers and tightened his grip. He moved even closer.

"You understand what he _is_," he whispered in her ear. "You understand what he _does_. But most importantly – and this is _most_ important – you understand what he's _capable of doing._"


End file.
